


Fireworks

by gbernadon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbernadon/pseuds/gbernadon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What does kissing feel like?” he asked. “Like fireworks honey, but only with the right person” was the reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a NaNo sprint, read with caution, amateur at work, also English is not my native language, feedback is appreciated.

The first time Stiles saw fireworks was when he was seven. He went to Disneyland with his parents, back when his mother was still alive. They were the prettiest thing he’s ever seen, beside his mother of course. “They are so beautiful” he whispered. “Yes they are honey” his mother replied. Upon this the sheriff kissed his wife tenderly and the little boy was watching happily. “What does kissing feel like?” he asked. “Like fireworks honey, but only with the right person” was the reply.

Ten years later his mother is dead, his father is lonely and he’s still unkissed. He’s kissed Becca in third grade and Keith in seventh, but those were dares and there were no fireworks involved. He refuses to let a kiss count unless there are sparks and since Lydia is not an option anymore, he doubts the experience will happen soon. Stiles asked Scott once how it is like to kiss Allison, but all he got as a response was: “Dude not okay, she’s my girlfriend why do you want to know?” Stiles lets it be after that.

There is one person who he thinks might be quite enjoyable to kiss. Derek. But like Lydia, Derek is unobtainable. He is way out of his league. Nevertheless he sometimes wonders how it is like to kiss Derek. He imagines it to be very different than the fantasy kisses he has shared with Lydia. They’d be rougher for sure, because even though Derek has very kissable lips, they are definitely not as soft as Lydia’s. Now that he is thinking about it, he really wants to be the one to press Derek against a wall and just swipe his tongue over the werewolf’s lips and tuck on his bottom lip with his teeth until he is granted entrance to Derek’s mouth. However, Stiles knows that this is never going to happen. He doesn’t have the muscle mass needed to push the Alpha around, nor does Derek actually like Stiles in that way. Or in any way at all for that matter, but a guy can dream, can’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned nor do I own the actors portraying them.


End file.
